A fuel supply device that filters fuel, which is pressure-sent from an interior of a fuel tank by a fuel pump, by a fuel filter received in a receiving chamber of a filter case to thereby supply the fuel to an internal combustion engine side outside the filter case has been mounted in a vehicle, thereby having been widely used.
In a device which is a kind of such a fuel supply device and which is disclosed in Patent Document 1, from an inflow port communicating with a receiving chamber on a downstream side of a fuel filter of a fuel passage provided in a filter case, fuel discharged to an internal combustion engine side from a discharge passage is circulated in the fuel passage. In this device disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a fuel pump is stopped, a fuel pressure in the receiving chamber is held by a residual pressure holding valve provided in the filter case to thereby inhibit the fuel from being vaporized, whereby when the fuel is again supplied, a response delay caused by the fuel being vaporized can be avoided.